


Last night I nearly died(but I woke up just in time)

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Derek is a Failwolf, Dreams, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mates, Misunderstanding, Past Abuse, Scott is a Good Friend, Sleeptalking, Threats, jealous!Derek, mentions of Gerard Argent, past peteropher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has nightmares about losing Derek, who thinks Stiles late night mutterings about Lydia and basically a long emotionally challenging night endues for the resident Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles smelled like tears,like and anger, like pain.  
In short Stiles smelled like heartbreak.

Derek wanted to year Lydia limb from limb and Peter's offers were becoming more appealing. He never liked Lydia and hated her even more because she hurt Stiles(and Derek was jealous.)

 

This was killing Derek. Here he was in Stiles' room listening to Stiles crying and mumbling "No I love you, please don't leave, I don't - I'm sorry, Please!" And he couldn't do anything to help, Stiles didn't know that Derek 'kept watch' (stared at Stiles while he slept) so he couldn't slide under the covers and tell Stiles that he didn't need Lydia, he had Derek, no matter how much he wanted to. No he had to sit on the window and listen to his mate pine after another, undeserving, person, and if he went home and Bitched with Peter over Ice cream, usually leading to crying, well that was his and Peter's business, at least Peter was showing normal human emotions, even if it was over Chris Argent. Derek mentally gagged.

He checked his watch, it was time to go. He turned to climb out the window but was stopped in his tracks when he heard Stiles whine  
"Derek please, I'm sorry, I didn't- I shouldn't- Please!" He started to sob heavily.

 

Derek couldn't take this anymore, Stiles was fullout wailing. He strides over to the next and shook Stiles awake.

 

"Derek?" He blinked sleepily "What are you doing here?"  
"You were talking in your sleep, and crying"  
" Derek I'm so sorry, oh no!"  
Stiles bowed his head  
"I'm such an idiot" he whispered

 

He looked like he was going to start crying again. Derek was sick of this. He had spent the night listening to Stiles cry, it was his turn Dammit!

 

"Stiles it's a school boy crush! Get OVER IT! I'm sick of this night after night after night 'please don't go, I love you' The feeling is obviously not mutual, so just stop."

 

The minute he said it he regretted it, Stiles watery eyes turned to steal.  
"Get Out. NOW!"  
So Derek turned tail and ran.

 

He was quite prepared to skip the bitchfest and just cry but when he got gone he nearly dropped dead.

 

His uncle and Chris Argent, in various states of undress, were making out on the couch  
" mmmh, Peter, I missed you so much"  
"Christopher, mmmhn, I knew your father couldn't keep is apart"

 

Derek left, he'd heard enough of Peter and Chris as a child to know where this was going.

 

He went to go find Isaac, following the scent he ended up at Scott's.

 

He knocked on the door, Scott wasn't as accepting as Stiles was when it came to climbing through windows.  
He heard scuffling as the door was thrown open and Scott punched him in the face.

 

"thll tmar tu"  
Scott had wolfed out and was struggling to talk around his fangs.

"Scott calm down, I can't understand you"  
Scott breathed deep and his features reverted back to normal.

 

"What the hell is the matter with you?!!" Ever heard of being gentle, you asshole"

Scott looked like he was going to wolf out again.

"What?"

Finally Isaac spoke up " Stiles called and told is what happened, God Derek that was borderline cruel"

The alpha was confused" What was borderline cruel?"

"What you said about it being a school boy crush, that it wasn't mutual, so get over it and mocking him. That's just mean"

"God forgive me for telling him to move on because Lydia doesn't like him  
The two younger werewolves froze"L-Lydia"  
Scott stuttered in disbelief.

" Okay you need to go talk to Stiles, like yesterday"

Scott shut the door.Derek sent Isaac a text about their sexilement, forgetting to tell him what with being punched in the face.

 

When e arrived outside Stiles' house, the window was locked and Derek heard Stiles on the phone  
"It's okay sweetie"

 

Lydia. Derek bloods boiled 

 

He rapped on the window, startling Stiles"I gotta go" He hung up his phone but didn't move towards the window.

 

"What do you want?"  
Stiles said sitting on his bed.  
Derek unlocked the window and climbed into the room.

" To apologize, I shouldn't have said what I said, if you love Lydia that your decision"

 

"I don't love Lydia what are you talking about?God dammit Derek I love you"

 

It all clicked into place, his name, Stiles' reaction, Scott punching him.Stiles was talking to him, asking him not to leave,apologizing, professing his love.

"I love you to, I've been crying over I've cream with Peter for the last ten months over you"

 

"God we deserve each other"

 

 

When the Sheriff walked in on them four hours later wrapped around each other on Stiles' bed he thanked God they wee still wearing clothes before rousing them with a loud whistle.


	2. nothing shall come between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Duke Special's masterpieces 'nothing shall com between u s'

Peter was humming to himself as he unlocked the door, He was laden down with ice cream for tonight's emotional turmoil.

He nearly dropped the supplies when he heard someone clearing their throat . He only knew one person who could sneak up on him like that, his intoxicating smell constantly clogged Peter's nostrils and filled his dreams.

"Chris, how can I help you?"  
"You never call me Christopher anymore"

Peter can still remember the last time he called the hunter'Christopher'

# "Peter I won't tell you again, leave I don't want this anymore"  
"You're lying Christopher, why are you lying to me?"  
Tears ran the wolf's face as his mate pulled away from him, Peter's wolf screamed at him to stop this madness.  
"Please Peter, I've found someone else"  
"No you didn't, Gerard did didn't he, I won't let him hurt you Christopher"  
"Peter stop, it's over, I want to marry Victoria "  
There wad no blip, He was telling the truth.#

Peter's sanity started unravelling after that, wolves need to be with their mates.

 

"Does that bother you?"  
Peter wasn't asking to be side he genuinely wanted to know and Chris knew that 

"yes"  
The hunter whispered softly.  
"Although I fear I may have lost the Privilege ."

 

"Why are you here?"  
"Gerard is gone, he can't hurt you now"

Peter's blood boiled at that man's name, that awful monster who hurt his Christopher.

"If I remember correctly you were the one he beat bloody and senseless more times than he could count"  
" Do you remember the night I told you about my marriage to Victoria, I told you I wanted to marry her and I wasn't lying, I wanted to marry her because Gerard said if I didnt he would kill you"  
His voice broke and the spicy smell of pain washed over him  
"I didn't - I couldn't let him harm you Peter, I was terrified he'd do something terrible to you, so I consented to the marriage, I understand that it doesn't make all those years of pain and anger go away and If you never wanted to see me again I couldn't blame you but I still love you, I never stopped."

Peter was torn. His mate loved him again, he was overjoyed but Christopher was sad.

He warily approached the older man and took him into his arms.

"I love you too Christopher, don't worry I'm never gonna let any one hurt you ever again"

He pressed his lips against his mate's and tasted the sweet, tanginess of Mate with out the sour taste of pain from the many bruises his father inflicted upon him or the bitter underlying fear that he never was without.  
Now he only smelled like warm contentment and sweet joy. He smelled like home.

The two moved their reunion to the couch and started to remove each other's clothing, desperate to feel the smooth skin of their lover after being denied so long.

The rest of the night passed in a passionate blur although Peter was pretty sure Derek stooped in briefly. Peter had his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scatteredblackroses is how I tumbl

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Duke special" last night I almost died"(its amazing)
> 
> I tumble, come join me  
> Scatteredblackroses


End file.
